


The Path of the Legacies

by L0chn3ss



Series: MaStar Week 2020 [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bond, Family Fluff, Married Life, One Big Happy Family, Original Character(s), Other, Parenthood, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0chn3ss/pseuds/L0chn3ss
Summary: Maka and Black Star's legacy continues on through their children. Marco, Selene, and Shima have each inherited a different part of each parent, but it's very clear that they love their family.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Black Star
Series: MaStar Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782838
Kudos: 3





	The Path of the Legacies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MaStar Week 2020  
> Day 3: Legacy

It’s morning and the eldest son walks up the steps of Shibusen, the first of all the students. Marco yawns, but he readily performs his prefect duties. Though he won’t bother to go to his classes, preferring the remedial ones for their practicality, he will do what he can to help his mama. Professor Albarn was already gone when he woke up. His twin sister was also out of bed, but Marco suspects that it’s for an entirely different reason.

When the other students file in, Marco chooses this moment to make himself known to people outside of his mama. He endures a scolding from Uncle Sid for skipping out on practice and is given a lecture from Auntie Mira about how his talents are wasted. The pair is unable to deny that although their words go in through one ear and out the other, Marco contains untapped genius alongside his dual blade partner Java. He accepts the extra training that is meant to serve as a punishment, and maybe that was his goal all along.

Marco leaves the faculty office just as Papa arrives for the day. Their likeness is uncanny; they had the same unruly hair, same protective stance, same overpowering soul presence, and his left eye is a perfect match to Black Star’s crystalline blue. Before Marco can dodge him, Black Star ruffles his son’s hair and greets him good morning. The only reply he gets in return is aimless swatting and a _‘you better not cause any trouble for Mama today!’_

It’s afternoon and the youngest daughter eats lunch at the top of the middle most spire. Shima likes the view and she hates all people. Her papa showed her this secret on her first day of school when she cried under his desk, and it’s been her spot ever since. Once she’s done with her burger, she shoves the wrappings into her pocket and sharpens a finger into a miniature blade. She picks at her fangs, because having bread and beef stuck in your teeth is uncool, and she flicks her findings into the air.

Below her, she spies her brother who is already yelling at— or with— someone she’s never met. It doesn’t interest her, so she swings her legs over the side of her makeshift bench and texts her sister to come soothe her twin. Shima doesn’t expect to receive anything back too soon, but at least she did the absolute maximum, _right?_

From the corner of her eye, she finally spots Uncle So-so on a balcony in the left wing. He is leaning over the railings and talking to her mama. Whatever the details are, it’s unimportant. Shima excitedly leaves her spot to track them both down, ready to beg them for a quick spar before her break is over. She will surpass them both as the youngest and strongest tactician and weapon— an all in one powerhouse; her sharpened scythe genes itch for combat.

It’s evening and the older sister finally arrives at the base of Shibusen. Selene has no perception of time because she stayed up till dawn in the secret archives underground. Her brother carried her home after she texted him to get her, and her little sister woke her up in time for dinner. She goes to school for the day to receive her assignments and the payment for her completed mission from the day before, both hopeful and not that Tsutsuji, her partner, has already done the same.

She lets her hair droop over her eyes and relies mostly on muscle memory to get to the reception desk. Once she’s there, the secretary sighs and says that Selene is lucky that they haven’t closed for the day yet. Selene smiles, her appreciation shining through and melting their heart. They say briefly that the late Oba-Chan wouldn’t be so lenient on her, but registers Selene’s successful mission and hands her a new one anyways.

Wordlessly, Selene thanks them and returns to her own thoughts, processing the Star Clan’s history and forcing connections where she thinks they might exist. There are still branches of her extended family around; Tsutsuji’s father is one of those survivors. There are things still missing though— things that Selene wants to find now _._ She wonders if she should return Poppy Spirit’s ID card, but at the end of the day, she will use it again. She will restore the Star Clan, _no matter the risks._

It’s night and a girl from another dimension spies on her blood siblings. Hoshiko can’t decide whether she is the eldest or the youngest of them all because she is born to control and leap through time. When she chooses it, she can see her brother as an old graying man with the same eccentricities as Papa, still teaching at Shibusen. And if she prefers, she can see his twin screaming as loud as him, sporting pigtails and hair clips that match her toddler onesie.

Her favorite moment must be when Selene’s natural talents for soul seeking— her world’s name for soul perception— awoken to see Shima’s small life forming in Mama’s belly, though. It was a surprise to the entire family, a sweet moment. Hoshiko wishes distantly that she is a part of their time so that she can also enjoy it, too. Alas, she has her own family and her own stars that she always goes back to.

She merely likes to know and likes to explore. Furthermore, Marco and Selene are lucky to be born together, but Shima might never meet Hoshiko, her twin flame. Maybe one day, if she’s ready— _if Hoshiko is ready._ She leaves through a rip in time that she’s created, happy as always to see and be a part of Maka and Black Star’s legacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Starshine Kiddos created by Happyisahabit, Soundofez, Psychadelicrose, Rebornfromash, and L0chn3ss


End file.
